Apprenticeship
Tigerstar appears as an apprentice throughout much of Bluestar's Prophecy and in a scene in the manga The Rise of Scourge. ''When he had finally reached six moons old, he was apprenticed to the ruthless and powerful warrior Thistleclaw. After he was announced an apprentice, Poppydawn had moved to the elders' den, and promised her that he would take care of her better than any apprentice. It is noted that Bluefur admired the young tom's willingness and eagerness to obey the warrior code and that she hoped that Thistleclaw would not teach him that fighting was more important than taking care of his Clanmates. Also, while Tawnyspots was sick, Adderfang filled in as deputy until he became healthy again. When Tigerpaw's first training session was over and he came back into the camp, he bothered Thistleclaw for a while about continuing practicing the battle moves again. When Thistleclaw said to practice them on his own, he started boasting to himself that he could fight a whole Clan of enemies. Then Leopardfoot came over to examine her son to see if he had gotten any injuries yet. When he told her he hadn't he showed her a battle move that he had learned. He kicked his back legs into the air, then twisted as he landed and slashed out with one of his forepaws. The Clan watched him intentively while it is noted that Bluefur finds that the strength in his shoulders was impressive and that his claws seemed to have outgrown the rest of him. The only cat that didn't look up to admire him was Goosefeather who instead said to StarClan, "I'm sorry, StarClan. That cat should not have survived. This was never meant to happen." About a moon later, Sunstar sends Bluefur, Thistleclaw, and Tigerpaw to patrol the border along Twolegplace border. Once they start the patrol, Thistleclaw sends Tigerpaw ahead to check for kittypet scent. When he comes back with the fact that kittypets were crossing the border, Tigerpaw leads Bluefur and Thistleclaw behind a row of Twoleg nests. When Bluefur comments that it was not worth following because it was only a kit, Thistleclaw retorts back that he had forgotten she had a soft spot for kittypets. When the three cats caught up to the scent, they see a tiny black kittypet smelling the ground, who is confirmed to be Scourge, then kittypet Tiny, in the manga ''The Rise of Scourge. When Thistleclaw questions him, Bluefur reminds him that he is only a kit and therefore not a threat. Disregarding her reminders, Thistleclaw turns to Tigerpaw saying that he should put it up to him. When Tigerpaw says that the kittypet should be taught a lesson, Thistleclaw allows Tigerpaw to attack. Tigerpaw launched himself towards Tiny, "sending him flying like a piece of prey." When he scrambled to get back up on his paws, Tigerpaw pinned him to the ground and with claws unsheathed, he swiped Tiny's muzzle and then his flank. Then Tigerpaw clamped down on his shoulders with his teeth and pulled him up onto his paws. Then he threw him back to the ground. A few moons later, Tigerpaw goes through his warrior ceremony and Sunstar names him Tigerclaw.